Old Friends
by Kureru Elric
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped durring training! Who did it and what do they want? SasuNaruSai YAOI and LEMON!


Pairing: SasuNaruSai

Author: Kiryulover

Original idea: some website…

Why: Because I can duh…

WARNING! Contains heavy yaoi (boyxboy)! If you don't like yaoi go away!

It was really sudden. Naruto was kidnapped in the middle of training. Training was going alright. But now he was hidden somewhere strange with his wrists and ankles bound and a cloth tied around his mouth, as well as his shirt ripped off.

Incidentally… it wasn't the Akatsuki.

'Sai was planning to kidnap me. And now Sasuke's showed up!' Naruto thought. 'He's stalking me!'

Sai and Sasuke were in the middle of a conversation, ignoring Naruto, who was trying to free his wrists. "That style of clothing you've adopted is really hideous," Sai was saying.

"What the hell are you saying?" Sasuke said, irritated. "You think that headband makes you some kind of judge? Clothing doesn't matter- I'm just here for Naruto."

"What are you- a snake or a cross-dresser?"

"When we take over, you'll be our bitch."

"Well, why don't you take off those skanky underclothes then?" Sai grinned.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You _would_ want to judge me naked. Shows what you know. That contest was two days ago!"

Naruto, meanwhile, had given up on freeing his hands. He couldn't do it. With a slight grunt, he pushed himself up onto his feet and started to hop away. But luck wasn't on his side; Naruto could feel his pants beginning to fall down. 'Not now!' he thought. But it was too late. His pants (and his boxers for that matter), had already slid down to his knees, causing him to trip and fall.

Sasuke and Sai stared at him. Then at each other. They grinned at each other and high-fived, turning back to Naruto. The blond ninja started to panic. 'That's really creepy! This sudden change can't be good!' He was shaking.

Sasuke and Sai walked closer. "Mmmf!" Naruto said from behind the cloth still around his mouth. In moments, Sasuke was behind him and Sai was in front of him on his knees. Sasuke licked the side of Naruto's neck and slid his jacket down one shoulder. "Usuratonkachi…" he said. "Don't you think this position is a bit… provocative?"

Sai placed his hand on Narutos bare chest. "Yes, don't you think so Naruto?"

"Mnph!" came Narutos reply. He could feel his face beginning to turn red. "Uh uh!" 'This is totally _not_ normal!' he thought.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto tried to respond but choked on the cloth around his mouth. Sai stood up and pulled the cloth off with his teeth. Naruto gasped at the rush of air that entered his mouth and looked at Sasuke. He was grinning.

"Let me see." He said. "It's been so long."

Naruto couldn't say anything, but he felt a tear run down his cheek. 'Does that really make me happy?' he thought. Sasuke slid his hand down the side of Narutos thigh. "Nngh!" Naruto moaned. 'Is this really okay?' "Don't say things like that!"

"We're adults now right?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's knee and forced his legs apart. Naruto gasped, remembering he wasn't wearing his pants.

"Your body looks so soft… I want to touch you so much, Naruto."

"Naruto," Sai added. "You look so good right now."

The blond boy broke free of Sasuke's hands and pressed his legs together. He bent over, eyes closed, saying, "Don't! Don't look!"

'Why is this happening to me?'

A tongue flicked out and licked his cheek. Another licked the side of his neck.

'I can't see who's doing what, but these breaths against my skin…"

He sighed. "These-these ropes around my wrists…"

"If I untie them," Sasuke said, "do you promise not to resist?" He stroked the blond fox's clenched fist.

Naruto felt his heart rate increase and his breathing speed up. "…Yeah," he panted. "I won't… resist."

He relaxed his hands as the ropes came off. But he felt himself stiffen up as Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's face. He turned his head towards him and gently kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entry. The blond obliged, and as Sasuke's tongue touched his own he moaned again. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeper.

Sai took his time, watching the two of them. Then he grinned his evil grin and sat on his knees in front of the blond fox again.

Naruto broke away from Sasuke as he felt hands on is manhood. "Aaahh!" he moaned.

"Guess you're not a kid anymore." Sai ran his hands up and down. "Your cock's really improved, Naruto." His tongue flicked out and licked the tip, causing Naruto to moan louder.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled. "Wha-, stop!" But Sai didn't listen, only grinned again as he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Sai's tongue again. "N-n-no…"

He screamed as he felt Sasuke's hands on his nipples. "Kyah! Ah, Sasuke!" He moaned louder as their hands explored his whole body. He felt his forehead protector slide off his head and settled on his collar.

The two of them finally let go, leaving Naruto panting. "Sa… su… ke…" he whimpered, hot tears running down his face. 'Don't… look."

"Well then, Usuratonkachi, you'd better show me something you want me to see." Sasuke grinned again.

"NO!" Naruto yelped as Sai put his hand on his manhood again. He winced as he rubbed his hands up and down. "Aah!" Naruto squeezed his eyes closed and let tears fall. 'Why? How can this possibly feel good?'

His eyes flew open as Sai's fingers slid into him. He screamed. 'It _hurts_!' he thought. "Sai, wait!" He arched his back against Sais touch.

"So, would you put my cock in your mouth," Sai asked, "or will you only touch Sasuke's?"

Naruto gasped as Sai pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in. "Ah! Only Sasuke's!" he moaned. As Sai let go of him, he thought, 'Why did I just say that?'

Sasuke shivered at Naruto's outburst. "Well then," he said slowly, "why don't you Naruto?"

He guided Naruto's head and hands up to his already hard member. Naruto gulped and gingerly flicked his tongue out. Then he stuck half of it in his mouth and sucked. 'Oh, god Sasuke tastes so good!' Naruto thought.

"Nauto," Sai asked licking his lips. "Is this really your first time sucking cock? Sure looks like it."

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's face. He was staring at him. More tears fell from his eyes as he looked away. "Sasuke don't look!" he yelped around the hard member in his mouth.

"Does Sasuke taste good?"

'Yes…'

"Bet you didn't work on _this_ while training, right Naruto?" Sasuke felt his heart rate increase a bit.

Naruto broke away for a minute. He stared up into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes. "Damn it! Why do you have to talk like that, Sasuke?" 'Don't insult me when I'm sucking you off!' his mind screamed.

"Naruto."

He looked back up at Sasuke's face. There was a devilish grin on his lips. 'He's definitely completely evil!' But at the same time, Naruto couldn't help but notice his heart beating faster. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again, lightly. It was enough to make Naruto's face turn red though. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha picked him up and set him on his lap, with Naruto's legs on either side of his own. Naruto groaned as Sasuke slid into him.

"Ngh! So tight…" Naruto moaned. "It's… too big…! It won't fit- ah!"

Sasuke ignored him and thrusted in harder, suddenly behind Naruto. He moaned louder as Sasuke repeated the movement a few times.

Naruto had totally forgotten that Sai was there until he said, "If I used my mouth right now, you'd probably end up getting bitten, so I'll lend you a hand."

"A… hand?" Naruto panted with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Just grasp firmly like this!" Sai pressed his hard erection against Naruto's and clasped Naruto's hand firmly around them both.

"What…?" Naruto whispered.

"See how friendly penises get if you just rub them together?" Sai grinned at him.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "No no stop it- ah!"

Sasuke grunted, feeling his climax building.

Naruto yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Wait! That's- don't!" He moaned as he felt a strange feeling building in his stomach. "Sasuke! Sai! Oh… aahhh! I can't take any more!" The strange feeling in his gut continued to build until he climaxed on Sai's stomach. A second later, Sasuke climaxed and they all broke away from each other. Naruto lay on the floor for a few seconds, until he passed out from the pain.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but it was dark out when he finally came to. "Those bastards!" he said out loud. "How dare they! Oh Sai, the next time I see you, well, you'd better hope I never see you." He cursed under his breath as he tried to stand. "Damn it _hurts_!" And as he stumbled out into the night to go home, two pairs on onyx eyes stared at him, keeping watch as the blonde fox walked home.


End file.
